


Not Jealous

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mason finds out Marty stayed in touch with Natalie, he swears he is not jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

Marty Burgess looked at the screen of his computer for a second time that day, focusing on the e-mail he had received in the morning. If Natalie hadn’t wanted him to contact her she wouldn’t have send him her number, right? But still, maybe she just did it just to be nice?

For the last four months they had been exchanging e-mails and Natalie had had time to find a new apartment and a new job – she was a waitress in a big restaurant in the opposite part of the city. Just as she mentioned before she left, she needed a fresh start to forget about what had happened to Leonard Drake. Marty understood that. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was her.

He took out his cell phone and after a few seconds dialed the number she had sent him.

“Hello?”

“Natalie? Hi. It’s… it’s Marty.”

***

One day Marty was sitting by the table outside one of the coffee shops near his place. He rarely went out, he usually preferred to spend time in his shop, but from time to time it was nice to drink something different. Especially when the weather was as good as that day and he could sit outside.

Just when he looked at his watch, he heard his name being called. As he looked up he noticed Natalie walking towards him, a bright smile appearing on her face just when she looked at him. She looked happy. He stood up and smiled back.

"Marty! It's so good to see you," she said and hugged him in greeting. "I hope I'm not too late. The buses are awful today."

"No, of course not," he said quickly. "I just sat down, really."

They talked about everything that had happened since their last e-mail exchange until the waitress brought coffee for Natalie and tea for Marty.

"How are you? Do you still like the new job?" Marty asked just after Natalie took a sip of her coffee and sighed quietly, leaning back against the chair. 

"It's much better than I expected, actually," she answered after a while. "It's been six months and it's still difficult to wrap my head around everything most of the time. But my new boss is really great and she keeps helping me when I have a problem with something. And, well, I don’t live far from the restaurant and at least this time the apartment is mine, so it's definitely better than it was."

"That's great. I'm very glad you found something," Marty smiled, truly happy for her.

"Me too."

They talked for almost two hours and Marty couldn’t help smiling as Natalie started talking about finally being able to do something more than just going to work and listening to yelling and fighting. She had friends and had opened up to people.

"But how are you, Marty? We keep talking about me. You didn't say much in the e-mails. How is your shop? And your dad? Does he still live with you?"

"No, dad moved out. He got money from the insurance, so it's been... more quiet,” Marty blushed at the questions, not sure what to answer first. Just when he was about to change the subject and her about her plans, his phone started to vibrate. He looked down at the screen and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I should take this," he told Natalie, apologetically and she nodded, smiling. "Hello?"

"Where are you? The shop is closed," asked Mason and Marty blinked, surprised. He did forget to tell Mason that he was meeting Natalie.

"Oh, I'm... sorry. I'm meeting Natalie."

"Natalie? Natalie Havershaw? I didn't know you stayed in touch," Mason sounded surprised at the news. 

"Well, yes. We're at the coffee shop near your office. Is there something you wanted?"

"No. I'll see you later, then?"

Marty smiled at Mason's tone. The other man called Marty often and those calls usually left Marty smiling. There was just something caring about Mason’s tone whenever he called Marty.

"Yes, of course," Marty knew he was smiling and that Natalie was probably looking at him, but it was okay. When he ended the call, just as he thought, the smile on Natalie’s face got even bigger. He couldn’t help blushing.

"Who was that?" she looked curious, leaning with her elbows against the table. "If I may ask, of course. I didn't know you were dating anyone. You never said anything."

"Well," Marty looked at his hands. "It's still rather new."

"But it must be good if you're smiling like that!"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, Marty, you really should have told me," she smiled. "So, do you want to tell me about this mysterious person? Or is it a big secret?"

"It's... Mason," he said finally and Natalie blinked a couple of times, looking surprised.

"Mason Snyder?" she asked and Marty looked down again, the smile leaving his face. For a moment he felt like maybe he shouldn't have said anything, but then he felt Natalie reach out and putting her hand on his gently.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised," she squeezed his hand apologetically. "He just didn't seem to like you much and... how did that happen?"

"Well, after you moved out he helped me with getting back money for my car," Marty said. "One day he just... asked me for dinner. I was quite surprised, too."

Of course he didn't mention how exactly Mason had helped him with his car. He still wasn't a fan of that method of resolving anything, but he couldn’t tell Natalie that. Explaining that Mason was a Mauzhertz and Mason was a Lausenschlange was not on his list of topics to talk about right then. Besides, he didn't lie.

Mason did help him with his car. He scared the man who tried to cheat him and a few days later came to Marty's shop asking how he was. The instinct told Marty to run as fast as he could and hide, but Mason actually smiled at him then. It wasn't the sneaky smile Marty saw Mason gave his clients or people he wanted to scare, the smile that was directed at him back when they didn’t know each other much. It was… different. It was only about a month ago that Mason asked him if he would like to have dinner with him. Marty was skeptical, but a lot had changed since Mason had offered to help him. He agreed to the dinner on one condition, that they could meet somewhere where there were other people. They had to postpone it two times, Mason’s job kept getting in the way, but it was a surprisingly nice dinner overall, even if Marty felt a bit anxious more than once. Marty would have never imagined himself near, much less in the same bed, as a Lausenschlange before he’d met Mason. It took them some time, but now Marty felt quite comfortable around him, even if from time to time his instinct kept reminding him that Marty was a Mauzhertz and Mason is a Lausenschlange.

"I'm happy for you, Marty," she was still smiling and Marty murmured “thank you” before taking a sip of his tea.

They changed the subject once again, for which Marty was grateful. Not that he was ashamed, but he still wasn’t good at talking about himself. Natalie patted his hand comfortingly and that's when the smell of a familiar cologne reached his nose. He turned his head to see Mason exiting his red Camaro and walking their way, his briefcase in hand, a smile on his face. The suit he had on was the one he wore only for very important meetings and Marty smiled when he noticed Mason was wearing the lavender tie Marty had bought him for his birthday. 

Natalie looked in the same direction and Mason’s smile changed a bit when he noticed her.

Marty already had experience with classifying Mason's smiles. The one he currently had on his face was usually for his clients. A little sneaky, but showing his competence and confidence. It was a typical smile most people saw. But when Mason looked at him, his smile changed... it was not arrogant, his eyes were softer. Marty couldn't help feeling warmer when he saw it.

"Hello, Marty. Good afternoon, Natalie," Mason said as he stepped closer, putting his hand on Marty's shoulder right away, squeezing it.

"It's good to see you, Mason," Natalie replied. "We just talked about you. Would you like to join us?"

"I wouldn’t want to intrude," Mason replied politely as he turned to Marty."I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. There is a nice place near my office I think you might like.”

“I thought tonight you were going to be preparing for the meeting you have later this week?”

Strange, Mason usually simply called if he wanted to change their plans. However, the way Mason smiled politely at Natalie and kept a hand on Marty’s shoulder when looking at him told Marty everything about why Mason appeared now and why the sudden change of plans. He should have realized when Mason arrived in the Camaro when the coffee shop was only a few minutes away from his office. It was the man’s unsubtle way to show-off. 

For some reason Mason was jealous.

Marty wanted to shake his head, but in the end he didn't. He did, however, agree to go to the restaurant. They talked for a while, Mason saying that he was glad that Natalie has built her life back up and she was doing well.

“I should get back to work. Marty, just let me know when you’re free and I’ll pick you up. It was nice to see you again, Natalie.”

“You too, Mason.”

After Mason left, Marty and Natalie ended up talking for two more hours. They agreed that Marty and Mason should visit her in her new place, too, if they wanted and Marty nodded.

***

When Marty and Mason got back from the restaurant, it was later than Marty expected. Just when he reached the door to his apartment he realized Mason was following him, asking if he minded if they stay at his place. Marty didn’t mind. They had taken a shower and changed into their sleeping clothes rather quickly. Marty laid down in the bed and as Mason appeared back in the bedroom, holding one cup of water and one of tea. He had handed Marty the tea as he laid down next to him.

“You don’t have to be jealous of Natalie, you know,” Marty said after a while, taking a sip from his cup, and turned to look at Mason, who just raised one eyebrow at him. “Don’t think I didn’t realize that’s why you took your car today.”

“I am not jealous. And I really wanted to take you out tonight.”

Marty smiled at the way Mason glanced at him, looking a bit sheepish. It was an expression Marty rarely saw on his face. Mason looked as if he wanted to turn his head away, but didn’t. Marty knew how confident and equally stubborn the Lausenschlange could be. 

“It was nice, thank you,” Marty put the cup on the bedside table and laid down, covering himself in the comforter. Mason moved to him and put his head on Marty’s shoulder, but was still not looking at him. “But you do know I’m here with you and it won’t change… right?”

Mason didn’t acknowledge him at first, but then he sighed. Marty felt his breath on his neck and his arm tightening around Marty’s middle. “I was not jealous. It’s called being attentive. I thought it would be nice to meet with you both and ask how she was.”

“I just want you to know,” Marty kissed Mason’s hair, but he also had to tell him what he thought about Mason’s reaction to Marty and Natalie meeting. “We decided to stay in touch. After you left she asked us to visit her when we have some time. I said we would the next time we have a next weekend off.“

“Then we’ll go.”

“You won’t mind? I didn’t remember if you have any plans or not, but we can always call her.”

“I can reschedule anything that comes up,” Mason sighed against Marty’s neck. “Okay, I might have been jealous. A bit.”

“Mason, you don’t have any reason to be. But I also won’t stop meeting with her just because...”

“I’m not asking you to, Marty.”

“Good,” Marty said and surprised himself with the confidence he heard in his voice. He was usually shy, he didn’t like conflicts, but his relationship with Mason made him more… outspoken, even if in the beginning Marty was definitely not as confident. Maybe he still wasn’t the bravest, but he knew he could talk to Mason and tell him how he felt. He could be bold, too.

They were silent for a while when Mason, his face still hidden against Marty’s neck, said:

“Next time she could come here. I’ll get take out.”

“Thank you.”

As Mason moved closer to Marty, tightening the hold on him a bit, something he did every night, Marty pressed his lips into Mason’s hair and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 17 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Mason/Marty & Natalie - _"Marty stays in touch with Natalie and Mason swears he is not jealous."_.
> 
> I liked this episode, so I decided to write some canon divergence fic for the characters (including non-evil!Mason). I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Minor spoilers from episode 1.09 "Of Mouse and Man."
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/595277.html)**


End file.
